


The Salem Witch Trials Caper

by Violetfic



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Salem Witch Trials, Witches, one is a vile operative, shadowsan is mentioned briefly, two original characters - Freeform, written like an episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetfic/pseuds/Violetfic
Summary: A Halloween Special!Carmen goes to Salem, Massachusetts to stop VILE from receiving dangerous malware on Halloween night. Spooky hijinks ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
Chapter 1 is pretty short, it's mostly here to set up the premise. Pls enjoy!

Carmen plopped down on the couch, taking a long sip from her water bottle as beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. She had gotten up early that October morning feeling restless and decided to get some exercise. With Shadowsan away on his own mission, she figured it was a good time to build some more strength. 

“Good workout?” Player asked from the laptop on the coffee table. 

Carmen held up a finger, signalling him to wait for a moment as she chugged the last of her water, gasping for breath when she was done. She took a moment to breathe, starting to feel the heat wearing off. 

“Yes, Player,” she smiled at him finally, reaching up to untie her ponytail and let her hair fall down over her shoulders. “I guess I just needed to get some energy out.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re feeling energized,” Player’s eyes seemed to light up, one eyebrow raised slightly. Carmen lit up, too - She knew that face.

“What have you got for me?”

She could hear rapid typing as Player pulled up the information he needed. “Get this,” he said, sounding excited, “I was going through some of the data on that hard drive, and I found out that an operative is scheduled to deliver some kind of important software tomorrow.” His eyebrows furrowed a little as he squinted at one of his many monitors. “But I can’t find any information on what the software  _ is _ .” 

“Whatever it is, it can’t be good.” Carmen had a determined look on her face. “So where are we headed?”

“New England,” Player replied, “Specifically, Salem, Massachusetts.” 

“Woah, we’re going to Mass?” and excited voice chimed from behind Carmen. She turned around to see Zack and Ivy carrying a big box into the room. They dropped it on the floor with a  _ thud. _

“Are you telling me we’re gonna go back to Mass  _ just _ in time for Halloween?!” Zack asked, grinning ear to ear. 

“Oh man, wicked!” Ivy smiled too as she raised a hand in the air. Zack high-fived her hard enough to send a resounding clap through the room. 

“Well you two seem more excited than usual.” Carmen watched as Ivy opened up the box and started pulling out a bunch of cheesy Halloween decorations. 

“How could we  _ not _ be?” Ivy grinned as she took out a tangled cord of orange and purple lights. “Halloween in New England is like nowhere else!”   
“I wouldn’t know,” Carmen shrugged. “I’ve never celebrated Halloween.” 

Ivy suddenly dropped the cord of lights. At the same time, Zack dropped an armful of little plastic pumpkins, letting them fall to the floor with a clatter and roll away in different directions. They both had a look of shock on their faces. 

“You’ve  _ never _ celebrated Halloween?!” Zack shouted.

“Never  _ ever?!” _ Ivy matched his tone before Zack continued. 

“But what about the costumes? And bobbing for apples? And all the candy? Oh man, the candy…” Zack rambled, his eyes starting to gloss over when he thought about all the food. 

Carmen held up her hands. “Woah guys, not everyone grew up in North America. Halloween just wasn’t really a thing on VILE Island.” She looked at the floor in thought for a moment. “Although, I guess it would be good to learn a little more about it before heading to Salem.” She jumped slightly as the twins dashed over to plop themselves down on the couch with her. 

“I think we can help with that!” Ivy puffed up proudly, throwing an arm over Carmen’s shoulder. “Halloween is when people dress up in spooky costumes and go trick-or-treating!”

“Yeah!” Zack added, “And you watch scary movies and go to haunted houses and eat bucketloads of candy-”

Carmen looked back and forth between them. “I kind of already knew that part.”

“Well there’s more to Halloween than that,” Player smiled, keys clicking away as he pulled up a few web pages. “Apparently, Halloween can be traced back as far as two  _ thousand _ years ago to the Celtic festival Samhain, when people would celebrate the end of summer and the beginning of the harvest season. Some research suggests that the Celts might have believed the world of the living and the dead crossed over at that time, too.”

“So it has pagan roots?” Carmen raised a brow, leaning forward. Now this was interesting to her!

Player nodded. “But later on, when Christianity was taking root in Ireland, Samhain was combined with All Saints Day, and the combination became known as All-Hallow’s Eve.” 

“So  _ that’s  _ where the name Halloween comes from!” Ivy smiled. 

“Wait, I thought Halloween was American?” Zack scratched his head.

“You’re sort of right,” Player shrugged. “It had a slow start in the United States, but as more people immigrated to the country and their cultures merged together, they developed their own unique version of Halloween that we’re familiar with today!” 

“The version with skeletons and witches and candy?” Zack looked at Player expectantly. 

“Yes, Zack.”

“ _ Boo-yah!” _ Zack pumped his fist in the air.

Carmen smiled, feeling a little better now that she had some history. “Well, we better get going then if we want to get to Salem on time. Let’s pack up.”

Zack and Ivy grinned and practically tripped over themselves to grab their things. Carmen laughed and stood up, grabbing her hat and putting it on. “Alright Player, book us a flight to Salem, Massachusetts.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Red arrives in Salem

When they stepped off the bus in Salem, Carmen was immediately met with a crisp breeze and the noise of hustle and bustle on the street. Zack and Ivy seemed completely unfazed and were already chatting to each other about everything they wanted to do.

“Remember, we came here on a mission, guys,” Carmen reminded them, shoving her hands into her coat pockets and tilting her head down so that the brim of her hat covered her eyes. “Stop VILE from receiving that software.”

“Yeah of course,” Zack nodded before clasping her hands together. “But we can still look around, right?”

Carmen looked up and down the crowded street. There were people setting up displays, tourists chattering away, and even some people already in costumes. She nearly walked right into a gaggle of elderly women dressed up as witches, pointy hats and all. “Sure is busy,” she said as they weaved through the street.

“It’s Halloween morning in Salem!” Zack clapped her on the back. “They gotta set up early.” 

Carmen frowned. “It’s going to be tricky finding an operative in a crowd like this.”

“It’s only gonna get busier as the day goes on,” Ivy added, “By tonight it’ll be packed.” Carmen gave her a worried look before Ivy added: “Which is why we’re getting a head start! VILE won’t even see us comin’.” She beat her fist into the palm of her other hand. 

Carmen smiled and nodded. “You’re right. I shouldn’t distract myself by worrying - I need to get back on my game.” She removed her hands from her pockets, balled into fists. She stared down at the ground for a moment, watching the colorful leaves fluttering past her feet with a grave expression on her face. She almost jumped when she felt something pressing against her leg - it was a cat! 

“Hey little guy,” she smiled, leaning down and extending her hand. The cat inspected her for a moment, looking up at her with orange eyes that stood out strikingly against its black fur. It sniffed her hand, its small breaths puffing against her skin, and then pushed its head into her palm. 

“Aww,” Zack cooed, “Look Carm, you already made a friend.” 

Carmen laughed lightly, gently running her hand over the cat’s fur. It rubbed its cheek against her hand, and sniffed her sleeve curiously. Without warning, it grabbed the tip of the grappling hook on her wrist in its little jaws!

“Hey!” Carmen stood up, the wire extending from the device as the cat kept its grip on the hook end. “Let go! That’s not a kitty toy-“

The cat stared up at her, its pupils dilating into big black circles before it suddenly took off down the street, the wire extending along with it. Carmen quickly chased after it, afraid to retract the hook for fear of hurting the cat. Zack and Ivy glanced at each other before running after her. 

Carmen ran fast, trying not to let the cat out of her sight. Down the road, the cat stopped abruptly and Carmen skidded to a halt. The cat turned to look at her, swishing its tail playfully before finally letting go of the hook, allowing Carmen to finally retract it safely. She breathed out a sigh of relief as the cat sauntered off down the road. Zack and Ivy arrived a moment later, leaning on their knees and breathing heavily. 

“Oh, are you here for the historic tours?” Came a sweet, mousy voice. “You’re early.” 

Carmen turned to see a short girl in braids and cozy looking orange sweater. The girl adjusted her glasses as she looked up at Carmen. “I’m afraid I’m still getting set up, the tour doesn’t start for another hour or so.” 

Ivy stood up straight to look at the girl. “Oh, we’re not here for a-“

“Actually,” Carmen interrupted her, seeing an opportunity. “Could we ask you some questions?” 

The girl seemed to think for a moment, putting her thumb and finger to her chin, and then shrugged. “I don’t see why not,” she held out a hand to Carmen. “My name’s Sage.” 

“Carmen,” Carmen nodded as she shook Sage’s hand. She started coming up with a story almost immediately. “My friends and I are here on...business,” she smiled, ignoring Zack and Ivy’s confused faces in her peripheral. “We came here on short notice, so we didn’t have time to plan our trip. Think you could tell us a bit about Salem?” She bit her lip, hoping she could get a clue where an operative would likely be hiding. 

Sage clasped her hands together, bouncing up and down slightly. “Well, if you’re interested in Salem’s history, you came to the right girl!” She suddenly seemed much more lively and spirited. The way she lit up when mentioning history kind of reminded Carmen of Jules.

“I do have an interest, yes.” Carmen couldn’t help but smile softly. 

Sage clapped her hands excitedly. “Salem is  _ full  _ of such fascinating history. A lot happened here in America’s early history, but of course the part everyone’s interested in is the infamous Salem Witch Trials.” 

Carmen suddenly felt a chill. The leaves rustled in the breeze. It was an odd, spooky feeling that she tried to brush off. 

Sage didn’t seem to notice, as she was already talking up a storm. The way she spoke seemed very rehearsed. It was easy to tell she’d recited the information plenty of times while giving her tours. 

“The Witch Trials started in 1692, when three young girls began having bizarre ‘fits’ and blamed three women, accusing them of being witches,” Sage informed, “You see, the Puritans of that time were a very strict society and lived by a rigid moral code. They believed that witches were people who made deals with the devil in exchange for powers.”

“That’s exactly right,” Player piped up from Carmen’s earpiece, adding his own information. “Historians have theorized the cause of the girls fits to be anything from ergot poisoning from rye grain to just plain boredom - but the townspeople took the girls’ accusations seriously because they had such a strong belief in the existence of witches.” 

“Witches, huh?” Carmen echoed. 

Sage nodded. “It lead to months of paranoia and mass hysteria,” she continued, “People were accused one after another - mostly women. By the time the Trials were over, nineteen people were hanged, and one man was pressed to death with heavy stones.” 

Carmen gulped dryly. It suddenly occurred to her that these horrific events happened on the very same ground she was standing on. “Nobody knows where the bodies were buried,” she heard Player say. The cold chill was back. 

Sage must have seen Carmen’s face pale, offering a sweet smile. “But, nowadays Salem embraces its history. It’s become a landmark for those who celebrate Halloween.” 

Carmen stared at her. She couldn’t help but feel like it was all familiar somehow - like her own dark past. “But why…” She paused, searching for the right words. She fidgeted, tugging on the fingertips of her gloves. “Why do you embrace it? Wouldn’t you want to leave a past like that behind? Start anew?” 

“Carm’s got a point,” Zack put a finger to his chin. “Witches are wicked scary now that I think about it.”

Ivy punched his arm, earning a whine from her brother. “The colonials were scarier. They were the ones that hung people, remember?” she pointed out. 

“They  _ were  _ scary times,” Sage held up her hands to stop them from talking. “But that’s precisely why we remember it. By educating people about the tragedy that happened here, we can make sure it never happens again. Pave a way for a better future, you know?” 

Carmen thought about that for a moment, but she was still stuck on it. She had a dark past with VILE, but she would never think of embracing it. She hated VILE and everything it stood for. She never wanted to associate herself with them again. 

“Plus,” Sage continued on, “Salem has become a sort of haven for modern witches. It’s an opportunity to try and clear the bad reputation they’ve been given.” 

“Wait,  _ modern  _ witches?” Zack’s eyes grew wide. “You mean there’s real witches around today?”

Sage laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Her laugh was light and cheery and seemed to break up the tension. “Yes of course! But it might be hard to spot them amongst all the Halloween costumes this time of year.” She adjusted her glasses again. “It’s very fun to see the costumes people come up with, though.”

Carmen and Ivy exchanged a glance. “You wouldn’t have happened to see any odd costumes, have you?” Carmen asked.

“Yeah, like,” Ivy waved a hand, trying to ask dismissive. “I dunno, a thief or a spy or something.”

Sage nodded. “I saw a little kid dressed up as a pumpkin. A couple funny T-rex costumes...Oh! And I saw a funny mime! He was really good at it, doing tricks for people and stuff.”

“A mime, huh?” Carmen’s expression sharpened. This was the clue she was looking for. “Where?”

“If you walk straight down a few blocks, he’s by the Bewitched sculpture doing his thing,” Sage grinned. “He’s pretty funny, you should go see him!”

“I think we will,” Carmen nodded, adjusting her hat. “Thank you, Sage.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Carmen weaved her way through the street, keeping her eyes peeled for the Bewitched statue Sage had mentioned. Zack and Ivy weren’t far behind, pushing through the growing crowds with none of the gracefulness that Carmen had. Ivy kept having to grab Zack’s arm to keep him focused, all the sights and smells diverting his attention from the task at hand. 

“We’ve gotta catch a clown, dingus,” Ivy huffed as she dragged him along. “We can stop for candied apples later.”

Zack pried his eyes away from the stand. “Sorry! I just-” He suddenly pointed up. “Hey what’s that?”

Carmen followed his gaze up to a banner strung between two buildings above the road ahead of them. “Haunted Bizarre Bazaar?” She read aloud. As she moved forward, she realized what the sign meant - they had walked right into a Halloween street fair. The crowd was even denser here, and there were vendors lining the street, selling artwork, crafts, and food. She jumped with a start as the group of elderly women dressed as witches she had seen earlier bumped into her. They laughed, glad they had given someone a good spook, and moved along. Maybe they were real witches? She didn’t care to know. Suddenly, she spotted a slender figure in a striped shirt. He was turned away, but she could see the edge of white face paint along his cheek. She pressed forward as quickly as she could, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around, ready to pin him down if necessary. She froze when she saw an unfamiliar person looking at her in surprise, smeared with the design of a skull on his face. 

“Sorry! I...I thought you were someone else,” she said as she let go of him. She moved on, coming across a stand advertising some sort of ghost walking tour, and a table with a sign that said  _ Magick Supplies _ covered in bottles of herbs and tall black candles. She rolled her eyes and weaved past the lines in front of them. Suddenly there was a loud scream, and the face of a green, sharp-toothed demon in her face, causing her to stop in her tracks and let out a shout. The man’s snarling face turned into a smile as he laughed. She blushed, embarrassed that she’d been startled, and growled. “I hate Halloween,” she grumbled to herself as she shoved past him angrily. The man frowned, wondering what he did wrong. 

“What’s the matter, Red?” Player’s voice came from her earpiece. “You sound really frustrated.” 

“I  _ am  _ frustrated,” She said sharply. “I just…” She stopped for a moment, crossing her arms. “I don’t know what it is about this place, but I don’t feel right. Maybe I just don’t get Halloween like Zack and Ivy do. Why would people enjoy something so dark and morbid?”

“That’s the whole point,” Player answered matter-of-factly. “Spooky season is the one time of year where it’s acceptable to talk about creepy stuff. People enjoy getting scared on Halloween.”

“It just feels so…” She shivered again, the cold chill coming back. “Sinister.” She heard quick footsteps as Zack and Ivy caught up to her. 

“Hey Carmen!” Ivy greeted her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh man, that guy got you good!” Zack laughed, holding up his hand for a high-five. Carmen didn’t give him one.

“I guess I got a bit overwhelmed,” she sighed. “The statue shouldn’t be much further.” 

They walked together, the crowd finally becoming thinner as they reached the end of the bazaar. Carmen took a deep breath as the statue of a woman flying a broomstick past the moon came into view, the afternoon sun reflecting dully off its bronze surface. Sure enough, there was Mime Bomb, hiding in plain sight and pretending to laugh and joke around with the statue. He leaned toward it, holding a hand up to his ear as if it were saying something to him, then leaned back with a shocked expression, touching a hand to his chest as if it had said something indecent. This earned a few giggles from people who had stopped to watch and he seemed to enjoy the attention. 

Just then, his eyes landed on Carmen, who was already crossing the street. She smirked - Mime Bomb was always easy to tackle. 

He struck a pose, tipping his hat to the onlookers, before turning and suddenly darting away in a flash. Carmen gasped and gave chase immediately. 

“Did you find him?” Player asked in her ear. 

“Sure did,” she answered, dashing through the crowd and once again leaving Zack and Ivy in the dust. “But apparently he’s  _ really _ fast when he actually wants to be!” She ran after him as quickly as she could, sidestepping around kids and tourists nimbly. Her speed had always been one of her greatest strengths, but she hadn’t counted on how swiftly Mime Bomb could sprint with his long legs - he was still about two blocks ahead of her. He knocked over a trash can while he was running, spilling its contents and toppling it across Carmen’s path, but she easily jumped over it. Her eyes were trained on him, trying not to let him out of her sight as he crossed an intersection. Just as she was about to cross after him, a car appeared from around the corner and she skidded to a halt just in time to avoid being hit. The driver slammed their brakes and honked their horn at her angrily. She huffed impatiently and jumped over the hood.

He was nowhere in sight. She cursed under her breath, looking around and trying to make a decision. After a moment, she burst into a run again, continuing straight down the street. He couldn’t have gotten that much farther, right? Plus there was no way he could keep up such a rushed sprint for long. 

After a few more blocks she came across a larger intersection, at the other end of which was a thick wooden sign reading simply  _ The Witch House.  _ She paused, glancing in every direction he possibly could have gone - There! She spotted Mime Bomb down the road to her right just as he disappeared around the corner. She bolted after him. Thinking quickly, she cut across a nearby parking lot. She hurried as fast as she could, the breeze sending yellow and orange leaves blowing past her face as she approached the street. 

There, she spotted him, hiding amongst the costumed crowd, catching his breath. His endurance must have run out - she had him now!

His eyes widened as he saw her barreling toward him, and he started to mime running away. His legs were moving, but his body stayed in place long enough for Carmen to throw her whole weight into him, slamming him into the pavement and pinning him down. 

_ “Got you!” _ She snapped, wasting no time before feeling his pockets. Feeling nothing in them, she grabbed his hat and looked inside.

...There was nothing on him.

She growled in frustration, worrying now that she had been too late. Tossing his hat aside, she grabbed his shirt roughly. “Where is it?!” She yelled at him. 

He looked up at her, his hair tousled up with a few locks falling over his face. His eyes slowly widened and his breath hitched. At first Carmen wondered if she had accidentally hurt him, but she soon realized what he was  _ really _ doing. 

He raised his hands in front of his face, cowering and shaking. Suddenly, Carmen felt a hand firmly grab her shoulder. She looked up, realizing that the crowd of people had been watching her. She glanced at the tall, burly woman who grabbed her, dressed as a vampire with a long black cape. “Excuse me!” the woman shouted at her, “What’s going on here?” 

Carmen looked back down at Mime Bomb, slowly releasing her grip. He was putting on a big show of trembling in fake panic, looking like he was going to cry. She huffed and got off of him, standing back up and facing the woman. “I wasn’t-”

“Is she bothering you?” The woman interrupted her, ignoring her retort and reaching out a hand to Mime Bomb. He took her hand, nodding with a frown as she helped him up. He pretended to wipe away a tear and she handed him a handkerchief, which he took and dabbed at his eyes with. The woman put a protective arm around him and shot an accusing look at Carmen. “Look what you’ve done! What did this poor boy ever do to you?”

“But I-!”

“Get out of here before I call the police!” 

There were a couple of angry grumbles from the crowd around her, bystanders scoffing and giving her looks. She clenched her jaw, trying to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks as she turned on her heel and walked away. She glanced over her shoulder at Mime Bomb as she left, and he caught her gaze, giving her an impish smirk from behind the handkerchief. She growled and kicked a pebble down the road as she stormed off. 

She took a few deep breaths, trying to cool herself down. He didn’t have what she was looking for, anyway. A dark shape scampered across her path - it was the cat from earlier! It sat on the porch steps in front of one of the houses, swishing its tail and meowing at her. 

“What do  _ you  _ want?” she frowned at it, feeling dejected. 

* * *

Later that evening, while the sun was setting just past the treeline, Mime Bomb approached the Salem Witch Museum - a tall, castle-esque building with glowing red windows, lit from below with ominous green lights. He blended seamlessly with the crowd of costumed people who were all hanging out and chatting around the front of the building, waiting for their turns to see the spooky - albeit rather tacky - display inside. He casually made his way around the corner of the building, sneaking along the brick wall. Suddenly a sneering, nasally voice came from the shadows.

“Trick…?” He looked over to see a figure leaning against the wall, sharpening some sort of curved blade. “Or treat?”

He smiled and took off his hat, giving her a bow. She scoffed and hooked the blade back onto her belt. “So you’re the one they sent me? Figures.” She stepped forward, coming into the hazy green light and allowing him to get a better look at her. She had a dark teal and purple stealth suit, and long green hair with bangs cut into an angled point. Atop her head was the unmistakable shape of a witch’s hat. She tilted her chin up, looking at him down her upturned nose and parting her black lips into a devilish grin. She looked striking - and far too cocky. 

“The name’s Witch Hunt,” she said proudly as she stuck out her hand. “You must be Mime Bomb.” 

He shook her hand, to which she promptly wiped hers on her suit as if touching him had been gross. “Just hand me the hard drive and I’ll be on my merry way.” 

He clenched his teeth and shook his head, pulling out his pockets.

She looked him up and down. “You don’t  _ have it?”  _ she snarled.

He fixed his pockets and held up his palms to her as if to say  _ wait!  _ He pretended to place an item down and cover it up, patting the imaginary object. Then he gave her a smile and tapped a finger to his temple.

She squinted at him as she read his charade. “You hid it...and you know where it is?”

He booped his nose and pointed to her.  _ You got it! _

She rolled her eyes and groaned dramatically. “Can’t you just talk? And why did you hide it anyway?”

He ignored her first question. He thought for a moment, tapping his chin, before putting on an imaginary hat and pretending to sneak around. 

There was a long pause before she suddenly hissed, realizing what he was telling her. “Carmen Sandiego is onto us!”

He nodded and booped his nose again enthusiastically. She giggled, a high pitched laugh that grated on his ears, and tapped her fingers together in giddy excitement. “This is perfect,” she said, “You take me to where you hid the hard drive, and then…” She unhooked the blade from her waist, twirling it around with a swish.  _ “I’ll  _ deal with Little Red.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope you like my OC, but there'll still be plenty of Mime Bomb as well


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hectic stuff happened that delayed my time to write, but no worries! I'm back on track.  
Pls enjoy and thank you for reading ♡

“What do you mean he didn’t have it?” Player asked as Carmen paced back and forth along a row of trees, the light from the streetlamps scattering through their rustling leaves. 

“I checked every pocket he had, and even his hat,” Carmen answered him, tugging at her gloves anxiously. “There was nothing on him. What if I lost this time? The hard drive with that malware could be miles away already-”

“Don’t say that just yet,” Player interrupted her. “I can’t find any intel saying that an operative has even  _ left _ Salem yet. Whoever Mime Bomb passed it off to, they’re probably still around.” 

Carmen stopped pacing and twisted the tip of her glove between her fingers, thinking. Player was right - she couldn’t give up yet. There had to be something she was missing.

“Player,” she said suddenly, “Do you remember in San Francisco, when Mime Bomb tricked me into thinking he hid a stamp inside a shop, but then made off with it?”

“Yeah,” Player laughed lightly, “You were pretty angry, but it was hard not to be at least a little impressed.” 

“What if he’s done the opposite this time around?” Carmen wondered aloud, “What if he made me think the drive is gone, but he actually hid it this time?” 

There was a pause on the other end before Player spoke. “You  _ did  _ lose sight of him for a minute. It’s possible he could have hidden it quickly and then kept running!” 

“Maybe we can still win this battle,” Carmen smiled, “But where could he have put it?”

She heard quick footsteps and turned to see Zack and Ivy approaching her with relieved expressions. She fixed her gloves and put her hands on her hips as they ran up to her. 

“There you are, Carm!” Ivy greeted her, “We’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Yeah, you totally ditched us!” Zack said before Ivy smacked his arm. “Ow! I mean - Did you get the doohickey?” 

Carmen shook her head. “I caught up to Mime Bomb, but he didn’t have it. Player and I are suspecting he hid it somewhere.” 

“That sneaky little rat,” Ivy punched a fist into her hand, “I’ll make him tell us where it is.” 

Carmen glanced away sheepishly, rubbing her arm. “He um...got away.” She hoped neither of them would notice the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. 

“Then how do we figure out where to look?” Zack asked.

“What are you looking for?” asked a familiar voice from behind him. He stepped aside to reveal Sage, smiling politely and fixing one of her braids. “Sorry, I noticed you and came to say hi, and couldn’t help but overhear.” 

“Oh!” Carmen couldn’t help but be a little glad to see her. “Fancy seeing you again.”

Sage shrugged and adjusted her glasses. “I just finished giving my last tour for the night. How have you been enjoying Salem?”

“Its, um... _ unique,” _ Carmen offered, not wanting to share her mixed feelings. She gave Sage a stiff smile. 

“And wicked spooky!” Ivy added with a grin, which unlike Carmen’s, was actually genuine. “We saw the Bewitched statue and the Bizarre Bazaar!” 

“Oh man, I gotta stop by there again and get food,” said Zack distractedly, making Sage laugh. 

“Well if you like spooks, there’s one more place I suggest you check out before it gets too late,” Sage clapped her hands. “The only building still standing that was actually around during the Salem Witch Trials. It’s so full of history! It’s aptly named The Witch House.” 

Carmen’s eyes widened. “Wait...The Witch House?”

Sage nodded. “It has a big sign in front, you can’t miss it!” 

“I saw that sign right after I lost track of Mime Bomb!” Carmen gasped. Zack and Ivy both exchanged glances before giving Carmen a nod.

“The mime?” Sage echoed in confusion. She didn’t have a chance to ask any more questions as Carmen had already spun around and started hurrying down the road. 

“Uh, thanks for the tip!” Ivy waved to Sage before she and Zack followed. 

* * * 

It was dark by the time the three of them reached The Witch House. It was a creepy, angular building with a pointed roof and dark, almost black wood siding. The sign creaked quietly as it swung a little in the breeze. The front yard was covered in pumpkins and jack o’ lanterns, two rows of which lead the way straight to the front door. 

Zack gulped nervously. “So this place was actually around  _ during  _ the witch trials?”

“I bet it’s wicked haunted,” Ivy teased him, nudging him with her elbow. 

Carmen straightened her hat. “This building is the only clue we’ve got. We have to check if Mime Bomb hid the drive here.” She looked over her shoulder at the two of them. “You ready?”

They nodded and followed her as she walked up to the door. She pushed on it, and to her surprise it wasn’t locked. They stepped in and looked around, but it was dark inside. Normally Carmen felt at home in historic places, but something about this house made her feel uneasy. She reached into her coat and pulled out a small flashlight, scanning the room. The foyer they were in had two display cases with random old objects inside. Carmen peered through the smudged glass at them, the beam from the flashlight eventually landing on a decrepit old poppet.

Ivy made a dismayed expression as she read the small sign next to it. “It says this doll was found  _ inside _ the wall of another house.”

Zack shivered. “Let’s just find the drive and get out of here, please!” 

Carmen stepped forward and entered what looked like a living room. Shining the light around, she saw that it was full of what would have been regular household items during the 17th century. She scanned across the entryway to the kitchen, and just barely caught a glimpse of someone silently walking by. She opened her mouth to tell them to stop, but was cut short before she could even say a word. 

“Well, well, well!” came a sneering voice from behind.

All three of them spun around, and Carmen’s flashlight landed on Mime Bomb and a mysterious other operative standing in the doorway to the foyer. Without even being asked, the newcomer stepped forward to introduce herself.

“The name’s Witch Hunt,” she said with a showy bow, “How kind of you to bring yourselves straight to me!” 

Carmen growled. They were too late again! Witch Hunt must have already gotten the drive before them. “Give me the hard drive!” she demanded, “Don’t make me take it from you.”

“Not a chance!” Witch Hunt laughed. “A certain someone’s been bleeding VILE dry, and they need a special little virus to leech money from every unlucky sucker who gets infected.” She grinned at Carmen, flashing a row of shiny uneven teeth. “But you can go ahead and  _ try  _ to fight me for it!” 

Carmen stared at her for a moment, calculating her next move in her head. Suddenly she pounced toward Witch Hunt, who jumped back before Carmen could reach any of her pockets. “Gonna have to be quicker than that!” she laughed again, that sharp grating sound that made Carmen cringe. She charged again, chasing Witch Hunt straight out the door and into the yard.

Zack and Ivy both started to run after them, but Zack was suddenly kicked square in the gut by Mime Bomb, sending him flying into his back. Ivy halted, looking back and forth between her brother and Carmen. Mime Bomb saw her hesitation, and zoomed toward her, but Zack managed to catch him, locking Mime Bomb’s arms behind him. “Go help Carm!” Zack shouted as Mime Bomb thrashed to get out of his grasp, “I’ll hold off the creepy clown!”

Ivy nodded to him and ran out the front door, hearing it slam behind her. She figured Zack must have closed it to keep Mime Bomb from getting out and helping Witch Hunt. 

Carmen was facing Witch Hunt in the yard, her body lowered and ready to pounce again. Witch Hunt, however, seemed confident as she unhooked the long, curved blade from her belt. “VILE will be  _ so  _ pleased with me!” She said giddily, “After I deliver them the malware they need... _ And  _ Carmen Sandiego’s head on a platter!” 

She pushed what looked like a locking mechanism on the bottom of the blades handle, and a long pole shot out from it. The blade she’d been carrying around was actually a big scythe! She twirled it around flamboyantly before slamming the tip of the blade into the dirt, an intimidating smirk on her face.

Carmen swallowed dryly. This might be more difficult than she expected.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short - we're taking a little detour

Zack struggled to hold Mime Bomb still as Ivy ran out the door. With Carmen gone, there was no longer any light in The Witch House except for the windows, and it was hard for either of them to see while their eyes were still adjusting. Suddenly Mime Bomb stomped on Zack’s foot, making him shout and let go. Mime Bomb tried to run to the door again, but Zack grabbed the back of his shirt just in time. With all his strength, Zack threw Mime Bomb back toward the end of the living room, away from the front of the house. Mime Bomb caught himself easily, but Zack staggered. He wasn’t used to fighting, but he’d give it his all to help Carmen. 

“Keep tryin,’ pal,” he held his fists up, now starting to be able to see Mime Bomb’s figure in the dark. “You’re not getting anywhere near them!” 

Mime Bomb clenched his fists and took a step forward, ready to fight.

_ SLAM. _

They both jumped with a start as the front door was hurled shut. “Ivy?!” Zack called out, his voice suddenly muffled as Mime Bomb came up behind him and covered his mouth with a gloved hand. Zack shoved him off and spun around, throwing a few punches. None of them landed however, as Mime Bomb stepped back and watched Zack flail and punch the air. Zack stopped for a moment to gather himself, and saw that Mime Bomb was standing still. 

“Come on,” Zack derided him, “What, are you scared? ‘Fraid old Zack will beat you down?” Zack bounced a little, psyching himself up for a fight. 

Mime Bomb still didn’t move. 

Zack tilted his head. “What’s wrong with you? You’re starting to freak me out a little.”

A long moment passed in silence. Finally, Mime Bomb slowly lifted a finger and pointed over Zack’s shoulder. Zack followed his line of sight and turned to look behind him. His heart nearly stopped.

Standing there staring at them, was a woman. She was dressed in colonial clothing, with a gown and white cap over her hair. She was glaring at them both. 

Zack stuttered for a second. “H-hey there,” he said nervously, “Do you, uh...work here?” 

Her face suddenly twisted into a snarl and she surged toward him. She didn’t seem to walk, but rather glide swiftly. Zack shrieked and held up an arm to block her, but it did nothing. His entire body felt ice cold all at once and a deeply unsettling feeling came over him like a tidal wave. He turned just in time to see her pass straight through Mime Bomb as well, who went stiff and looked as if he were going to topple over. 

They both stared at each other for a long moment, uneasy and afraid to move. The air had become so chilly they could see each other’s breath puffing rapidly. 

“That was a ghost,” Zack stated. It wasn’t a question.

Mime Bomb nodded slowly. 

Zack tensed up. There was a small, guttural groaning from deep in his stomach that gradually raised in pitch and volume until he was screaming loudly in utter panic. They both bolted for the door. Mime Bomb got to it first and tugged on the handle, shaking the door in its frame, but it was locked. Zack pounded on it frantically. 

“Ivy?!” he shouted “Ivy are you still there? You were right! It’s haunted! It’s  _ so haunted!”  _

Mime Bomb back away from the door and looked around. There had to be another way out, right? There must be a back door! He ran back through the living room and into the kitchen in the back of the house. Zack watched him go in alarm. “W-wait, don’t leave me here alone!” He followed Mime Bomb into the kitchen. He was already pulling at the back door, but it seemed that one was locked too. Zack felt a chill down his spine and heard what sounded like whispering. He couldn’t figure out what it was saying. Was it...was it coming from the walls? 

Suddenly the objects around the kitchen started shaking. Mime Bomb backed away, bumping into Zack. The old dishes and candlesticks quivered, clattering against the table. Even the heavy iron pot hanging over the fireplace swung back and forth. Mime Bomb grabbed Zack and ducked just as a plate flew across the room over their heads and smashed against the wall behind them. The chairs moved out from the table on their own, all pointing right at them. Zack swore as a silver cup was thrown next. 

“You don’t think fighting and mentioning witches and stuff angered them, do you?” he asked. 

Mime Bomb gave him a look that said  _ yeah, no dip,  _ then got up and ran. The kitchen was clearly not an option - Stairs! There were stairs ahead. He quickly climbed up, followed by Zack who was shouting and swearing. They ran into the bedroom, which was set up with an old bed among other items, and a mannequin dressed with a colonial gown. Mime Bomb slammed the door behind them. 

They both stumbled, trying to catch their breath and slow their pounding hearts. Mime Bomb was prepared to deal with a fight, but vengeful spirits? Those were not in his job description. He leaned against the wall, clutching his chest with a shaking hand. He glanced over at Zack, who seemed even worse for wear. 

Zack was trembling and pacing quickly, muttering to himself about how he managed to get himself into this situation. He was breathing so fast he started to feel dizzy, and leaned a hand on the wall to steady himself. But then, there it was - the whispering again! 

He stood up straight, his adrenaline kicking back in. He and Mime Bomb looked at each other as the whispering grew louder. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door to the bedroom, which startled them both so badly they pulled each other into a hug, staring at the door. The knocking turned into loud, rapid thumping and Zack squeezed Mime Bomb harder as he squealed fearfully. Then, the thumping abruptly stopped. 

Mime Bomb shoved Zack off of him. The door was the only way out of the bedroom! He silently cursed himself for even shutting himself in there in the first place. He momentarily swallowed his fear and hurried over to the door, putting his hand on the knob. But before he could even turn it, the apparition of the woman from before returned, passing through the solid wood right in front of him. He back up, his breath puffing visibly as the cold chill descended upon them again. Zack screamed, stumbling backward until his back hit the window behind him. 

Movement caught Mime Bomb’s eye. He looked over to see another apparition, this time of a hand, reaching through the wall. Then another. Then a few more from the floor around them. The woman slowly floated toward them, staring them down with death in her eyes as the hands reached for them, whispering and gasping furiously from the very wood of the house. His chest burned from hyperventilating as he backed away in terror. He looked around frantically for any way to escape.

The window. Mime Bomb gulped anxiously. There was no other way out, and the house wasn’t that tall. Zack was standing frozen in place like a deer in headlights - he could cushion the fall. 

Zack was visibly shaking as he made eye contact with Mime Bomb. “H-hey man,” he stammered as if he were giving his last words, “I never really knew you very well, but I always kind of-  _ OOF-!”  _

The air left Zack’s lungs as Mime Bomb barreled into his chest, forcing him backwards through the window, the old glass shattering around them. There was a rush of air and rustly  _ thump  _ as they landed in the bushes. 

Zack blacked out for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, he was rolling onto his side and fell out of the bush, landing on a few pumpkins and accidentally squashing one with his knee. He groaned, rubbing his head. He back hurt and it was a little hard to breathe after getting the wind knocked out of him. He staggered to his feet, knees wobbling a little, and saw Mime Bomb picking up a jack o’ lantern.

Mime Bomb seemed to get nervous after looking inside it. He suddenly threw it down, smashing it against the ground and looking through the remains. He must have been looking for the hard drive! So  _ that’s  _ where he had hidden it. 

He heard yelling and the metallic clang of a blade down the road. Zack figured it was Carmen and the witch fighting. He looked around. Where was Ivy? He had to tell her that Mime Bomb didn’t have the drive. 

Mime Bomb glanced up as he heard the fight too. He hesitated for a moment, glancing around at the other pumpkins, before bolting down the road toward the fray. 

Zack tried to follow, but stumbled, clutching his chest in pain. He hoped Carmen and Ivy could handle things without him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!   
The grand finale!

_ SLAM. _

Ivy tensed up when she heard the door of The Witch House swing shut behind her, knowing Zack would be struggling with Mime Bomb inside. Ahead of her stood Carmen and Witch Hunt, staring each other down, each waiting for the other to make a move. 

Witch Hunt took a long, deep breath. “I am  _ one  _ with the moon and shadows. Creatures and spirits of the night, lend me your power!”

Carmen raised an eyebrow. What in the world was that about? She shivered a little - that cold, unsettling chill creeped its way up her spine again. 

Suddenly Witch Hunt surged forward, swinging her scythe right for Carmen’s neck. Carmen jumped away in time, feeling the air rush against her skin as the blade swooshed by. 

“Carm!” Ivy stepped forward, reaching a hand out in worry. She halted when Witch Hunt raised the scythe in the air, looking directly at her. 

“Aw,” Witch Hunt teased, “She cares about you, Sandiego.” 

Carmen looked at Ivy, calculating. She knew little about Witch Hunt, but she seemed overly excited to fight. She was probably an aggressive operative like Tigress or even Paper Star. Carmen didn’t want to risk her turning her attention to Ivy, especially not with a weapon like that. Perhaps the best course of action would be to lead her away. 

“Ivy, don’t move!” Carmen shouted. As soon as Witch Hunt turned back around to look at her, Carmen darted away. 

“Hey!” Witch Hunt snarled, chasing after her. 

Carmen ran down the road, hearing Witch Hunt’s quick footsteps close behind her. She glanced around the street. They seemed to be in the historic district of Salem - there were still some people around, even at this late hour. Luckily, there were still a ton of Halloween decorations too. Hearing Witch Hunt gaining on her, she grabbed a scarecrow off of a stand and spun around, just in time for the blade of the scythe to slice  _ its  _ head off instead of hers. 

Witch Hunt glared at her angrily as strands of hay fluttered to the ground around them. As the small crowds stopped to see the commotion, the street lamps around the two began to flicker ominously.

* * *

Ivy watched as Witch Hunt chased Carmen out of sight, unsure of what to do. Why did Carmen tell her to stay still? She was probably trying to protect her.  _ Well,  _ Ivy thought,  _ Too bad.  _ She thought quickly, trying to come up with a way she could help. She jumped with a start when she suddenly heard an odd noise nearby. 

She looked over to see the same black cat from earlier, standing over one of the jack o’ lanterns. It swished its tail and meowed at her. 

“You got any ideas?” she asked. 

The cat walked around the pumpkin, sticking its head inside its smile. When it pulled its head back out, it was holding a small object in its mouth.

Ivy stared at it for a moment. “Wait...no way!” She got closer and kneeled down. It looked like a thumb drive, a dark green color with a V symbol on the front. 

“That’s the hard drive we’ve been looking for!” Ivy gasped, “The mime must have hidden it here.” Her heart raced. So they weren’t too late after all! Witch Hunt hadn’t actually gotten to it yet. She held out a hand carefully. “Hey kitty, can I have that?”

The cat simply stared at her. 

“Come on, drop it,” Ivy said in a friendly voice. She moved to take it, but the cat instantly took off. It scampered away in the same direction Carmen had gone. Ivy cursed and ran after it. 

* * * 

The street lamps buzzed and crackled as they flickered overhead. Witch Hunt ran a finger along the head of her scythe, a creepy grin stretching across her face. “You should know better than to fight a witch in Salem of all places,” she chuckled, “ _ Especially  _ on Halloween night.” 

There was a sound of fluttering and flapping overhead, and Carmen looked up to see a murder of crows gathering above them, perched on branches and wires. They peered down at her and cawed. 

She glanced around the street. The onlookers hadn’t moved - they seemed to think this was some sort of street performance. One person even had their phone up to record them. Carmen gulped a dry lump in her throat, hoping no one would get hurt. 

Just then Witch Hunt made her move, running at Carmen and swinging her scythe. Carmen somersaulted backwards, the blade just barely missing her again, but Witch Hunt twirled the scythe in her hands and swung it the other way. This time, she managed to slice a few inches of Carmen’s hair clean off! 

“I wasn’t looking for a haircut,” she snapped as she slid to a stop. 

Witch Hunt laughed. “I’ll take off more than that!” She spun the scythe around and charged at her again. Carmen dodged again, wondering how long she could keep this up. Thinking quickly, she engaged her grappling hook and shot it, the hook end wrapping around the scythe’s handle. Witch Hunt growled and grabbed the cord, yanking it as hard as she could. Carmen winced in pain as she was pulled forward by her wrist, landing on her face in front of her enemy. Witch Hunt retracted the handle, allowing the cord to fall to the ground around Carmen, before extending it again. Carmen rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the end of the pole ramming into the ground right where her head had been. She got back to her feet and tried to pull back the grappling hook, but Witch Hunt stomped on it and slashed the cord, rendering it useless. 

“Clever trick,” Witch Hunt sneered at her, “Got any more toys?” She cackled before charging at her once more.

Carmen weaved and darted as swiftly as she could, barely managing to avoid the swings and slashes Witch Hunt dealt toward her. Her mind was racing. How could she get close enough to Witch Hunt to pickpocket her  _ without _ getting an unwanted amputation - or worse? 

* * *

Ivy chased the cat all the way down the road. She nearly tripped when she saw the fight between Carmen and Witch Hunt in the middle of the street. “Oh man, oh man,” she mumbled to herself anxiously, “Carm’s in big trouble.” 

The cat slowed to a stop a few feet ahead of her, turning to look at her and swishing its tail as if to grab her attention. After a short pause, it walked up to her and dropped the hard drive at her feet.

Ivy looked down at it and knelt to pick it up. “Did you... _ know  _ I needed this?” she asked. The cat meowed at her. Ivy stared at it incredulously and stood back up. “How did you-?” 

She grunted as someone accidentally ran into her from behind. She whipped around - it was Mime Bomb! 

_ “You!”  _ she shouted. Where was Zack? 

Mime Bomb gathered himself. He looked a bit exhausted, and she wondered if her brother had actually shaken him up that badly. He gave her an irritated look before turning his attention to the fight. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Ivy grabbed his sleeve before he could run toward them. Before she had a chance to throw any punches, they were interrupted by a high-pitched shriek. The cat pounced, ears flattened back and fangs bared. Mime Bomb opened his mouth as if he were screaming before the cat landed right on his face, hissing and scratching furiously. He stumbled backward, trying to pull the cat off of him and becoming increasingly panicked. 

Ivy smiled. With Mime Bomb taken care of, she could focus on helping Carmen. She scanned the street, looking for anything she could use. She gasped when she spotted a metal trash can nearby. 

Carmen continued to evade Witch Hunt’s attacks, keeping her eyes peeled for any openings. She could have easily snatched the hard drive from her by now if it weren’t for that intimidating scythe. 

“Hey!”

Carmen looked over to see Ivy waving her hands. Her heart skipped a beat. “Ivy? I told you to stay-!”

“Catch!” Ivy threw something at her - a round trash can lid! Carmen tucked and rolled, catching it in time to block the next blow from Witch Hunt. The blade of the scythe hit the lid with a harsh metal clang. 

Witch Hunt hissed angrily. “Just  _ try  _ and stop me, Red,” she swung her scythe again, resulting in another clash of metal. “I  _ will  _ have your head by the end of the night!” 

Carmen’s vision was suddenly obscured by a black shape. One of the crows had flown into her face and was cawing at her loudly. It was quickly followed by its friends, dive bombing and trying to peck at her. She held up the lid to shield her eyes from them, but they still flew around her and pecked at her ears and hair. 

Ivy was running along the street, trying to keep up with the fight. She hesitated when she recognized a familiar face. “Sage?” 

Sage came up to her, looking up at her with a worried expression. “I was on my way home when I saw the commotion. Something tells me this  _ isn’t  _ some kind of Halloween performance.” 

“It’s not!” Ivy frowned, “Carmen’s in real trouble! That girl she’s fighting is an  _ actual  _ witch!” 

Sage looked up at the sky, seeing more crows circling overhead. She watched Witch Hunt for a moment before looking back at Ivy.

“You know how I said Salem is a haven for modern witches?”

_ “Yes  _ I believe you now!”

“Well I’m one of them.” 

“Wait, huh?” Ivy stared at her, then over at Witch Hunt, then back at her again. “But...I thought you were nice…”

“I am!” Sage took a deep breath. “Most of us are not like her. For me, practicing witchcraft is a positive part of my life. Being a witch doesn’t mean being evil.”

Ivy made an anxious groaning sound, bouncing on her feet. “Okay okay that’s nice, but how do we help  _ Carm?”  _

Sage hesitated. “I think I can help. But it’ll work better if you help me, too.” She held out her hands to Ivy. “Do you trust me?” 

Ivy looked at her hands. So Sage was a witch? But if what she said was true, and most witches are nice people…

“...Okay,” she held her hands. “I trust you.” 

Sage nodded. “Magic is all about using your intent, your  _ energy,  _ to influence the universe around you. It can be as simple as reciting an affirmation to send the universe your suggestion.”

Ivy’s eyes widened. “Witch Hunt did something like that before attacking Carm!” 

Sage nodded again. “I can tell she had malicious intentions. There’s a dark energy at play here.” She squeezed Ivy’s hands. “But we’re going to change that.”

Ivy bit her lip nervously, glancing over at Carmen, who was desperately still trying to block and dodge Witch Hunt while the crows continued to attack her. “But I’m not a witch. How do I-?”

“Anyone can do it,” Sage assured her, “As long as you focus and remember your intent. Close your eyes.” 

Ivy hesitated before closing them. 

“Now think about the change you want to make.” 

“I want to help Carmen win,” Ivy answered. 

Sage gave her hands another squeeze. “Think about how much you care about her. Think about how much you want this to happen, and visualize it coming true. Then take a deep breathe, and push that energy out into the world.” 

Ivy gripped Sage’s hands, trying to clear her mind of the cawing and metal clanging of the fight. She thought about when she first met Carmen, how they hadn’t gotten along at first, but then joining her had made her and Zack’s lives so much better. She inhaled deeply. She thought of Carmen on the ground, covered by crows, and visualized herself reaching out a hand and helping her up. She visualized fighting alongside her, and Witch Hunt, Mime Bomb, and the crows being swept away by the wind. She exhaled, imagining a bright light shooting out from her and Sage and pushing away the darkness. 

Carmen held up the trash can lid, her breath becoming ragged. She was beginning to get tired. Witch Hunt ran at her, then hit the ground with her scythe, using it to vault herself toward Carmen and kick the lid with enough force to send Carmen flying backwards, landing on her back with a grunt. She opened her eyes to see that the end of the street was blocked off by a tall display covered in jack o’ lanterns of all shapes and sizes. Not wanting to get cornered, she made a break for it and ran in the opposite direction.

Witch Hunt swung her scythe upwards and managed to shred a long gash in the back of Carmen’s coat, some of her gadgets falling out and clattering to the ground. One of the crows dive bombed her as she ran, pecking her face and cutting her cheek. She cried out, bringing her hands up to block her face as she tripped and fell to the ground again. 

Witch Hunt laughed sadistically, walking up to her. Carmen looked up, breathing heavily and holding an arm up to block the birds. Her eyes widened as she saw Witch Hunt raise her scythe with a frightening gleam in her eye. 

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind rushed down the street, sending leaves and hay flying toward them. The wind lifted Carmen’s hat right off of her head and blew it directly into Witch Hunt’s face. Surprised, Witch Hunt faltered a bit, her grip loosening from her scythe ever so slightly. 

Carmen felt a rush of energy. This was her chance! Using all the strength she had left, she pushed herself up to her feet and ran at Witch Hunt, winding up one arm with the trash can lid. 

“Always protect the  _ face!”  _ she yelled, swinging the lid with all her might and knocking the scythe out of Witch Hunt’s hands, sending it careening through the air. 

Out of sheer bad luck, Mime Bomb stumbled right in front of the display of pumpkins, still in a panicked frenzy. He finally managed to pry the cat off of his face, opening his eyes only to see the scythe flying straight towards him! He ducked just in time, and the scythe slammed into the stand, splattering pumpkin guts everywhere. It rocked back and forth, teetering dangerously off balance. 

Witch Hunt ripped the hat off of her face, shooting Mime Bomb an enraged look. “What are you doing, you little-?!” She glanced up, seeing the huge stand lean towards them with a long creak. 

“Oh no.”

_ CRASH!  _

Carmen fell to her knees, finally able to catch her breath as the street lamps came back on and the crows scattered. The cat ran up to her, putting its little paws up on her leg to rub its face against her cheek with a purr. 

“You again?” She scratched its chin. 

“Carm!” Ivy ran over to her, kneeling down and putting a hand on her back. 

“I’m okay,” Carmen looked up at her with a smile. “Thanks for the help.” 

“Wasn’t just me,” Ivy smiled as Sage approached them. 

“Are they going to be okay?” Sage asked, sparing a glance at Witch Hunt and Mime Bomb, who were laying on the ground surrounded by broken wood and splattered pumpkins. A group of concerned onlookers approached them, wondering the same. 

“I think they’ll be knocked out for a little while,” Ivy laughed, glad to hear a tired chuckle from Carmen as well. 

Carmen tensed up for a second. “The hard drive-“

“All taken care of,” Ivy grinned, pulling the little green thumb drive out of her pocket and holding it up. 

Carmen relaxed. “How did you…?”

“This little guy helped me.” Ivy patted the cat’s head. 

Sage looked down at it and paused. “...Midnight?” The cat looked up at her and meowed excitedly, running up and jumping into her arms. It swished its tail and purred as Sage pet it. 

“Wait, that’s  _ your  _ cat?!” Ivy’s jaw dropped. 

Sage nodded with a laugh. “Sure is! Midnight’s my little familiar.” She gently kissed the top of Midnight’s head, earning a delighted purr as Midnight kneaded her scarf. 

Carmen and Ivy exchanged a glance and laughed. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


“Are you  _ sure  _ you’re okay?” Ivy asked as she handed Zack another ice pack. He winced as he pressed it to his ribs. 

“I told you I’m fine!” he waved a hand dismissively. “I just fell out a window.” 

Ivy raised an eyebrow at him. “How did you manage to hold off Mime Bomb for so long, anyway?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he answered a little too quickly. 

Carmen was busy sending pictures of the hard drive to Player. “I’ll send it your way when I get the chance,” she told him. 

“No problem,” he answered, “I can safely investigate it and delete whatever malware is on it. How are you doing?”

Carmen looked up. They were sitting together on a pair of benches underneath a few trees across from the Salem Witch Museum. It was early in the morning and the sky had just barely begun turning to a lighter shade of blue and pink. “I’m feeling much better,” she answered, a soft smile on her face. 

“Glad to hear it, red,” Player said, sounding relieved. “You were really stressed out last night. Sorry your first ever Halloween ended up more trick than treat. At least now you won’t have to go back to Salem anytime soon.” 

Carmen breathed out a laugh, looking at the warmly glowing red windows of the museum. “You know, I think I judged this town too quickly, Player.” 

There was a pause. “Oh yeah?” 

“Sage kept trying to help me understand, but I guess I wasn’t really listening,” she sighed. “But I think I get it now. They have a respect and understanding for their history. There’s something inspiring about having such a dark past, but using it to learn and grow, and to try to make things better.”

Player laughed lightly. “Reminds me of someone I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters will be posted soon. I'm trying to finish this before Halloween


End file.
